


Resonance

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra Chains, Gen, Meisters, Prompt 6: Monster Hunter, Soul Eater AU, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: In a world full of demons, Weapon-Meister pairs reap the souls of sinners. Himawari always thought she'd be a Meister.Or, Himawari is, like her late Uzumaki grandmother, a kusari. No one knows what to do with this information.





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the idea of Himawari having chakra chains like Kushina and Karin (and Mito, if I remember correctly, but I think that might be a headcannon?), but she also has the byakugan. And since chains are weapons, technically.... SOUL EATER AU.
> 
> I must also admit to having not seen Soul Eater in actual ages and thus forgetting some of the terminology.

It's been three days since the ...  _ incident _ at Grandfather’s house, in the Hyuuga compound. Everyone had been tiptoeing around her room, unsure of what to make of someone who had all the traits of a prodigy weapon-less Meister like her Hyuuga relatives but who suddenly had kusari-chains fly out of her during training like her Uzumaki Grandmother. A Weapon with the famous Hyuuga eyes that can track a demon soul energy? It had set off whispers of the watching clan, oppressive and heavy, and she hadn't liked it one bit. Mama had taken her home early then, and had tried to comfort her with her favorite food, but she hadn't felt like eating. She'd climbed into her bed and hadn't come out.

 

Papa had heard the news, blanched, grabbed Bolt, and hadn't been back for two whole days. She wanted to cry, because even Papa didn't know what to do! He hadn't even seen her before leaving! What if he blamed himself and never came home again?! She hugged her pillow closer and tried to muffle her tears and sniffles. Two Meisters always had Meister kids, not some weirdo Frankenstein monster that was half-Meister half-Weapon. She could imagine the whispers at school already; she’d end up ostracized and friendless and  _ alone _ ! She didn't want to be alone! She wanted to be normal. 

 

She heard the front door open, and the distinct sound of Papa’s and Bolt’s, “I'm home”s, and another feminine voice, “Pardon the intrusion.” Mama’s, “Welcome home,” was too low to hear, but she knew it's tone and cadence in her bones. There was the low murmur of conversation, mostly the lady’s voice and Mama’s, and on instinct she activated her Hyuuga bloodline. Her eyes saw Bolt’s soul fluttering wildly, as if he was itching to leave, to do something. Papa’s soul was too bright to look at, from Kurama-sama locked tight and his normal soul mixed together so tightly, and the lady’s soul was almost as bright - a big soul, then. Mama’s was normal, spiky at the edges where she was worried, had been worried, but otherwise calm. That was okay, then, Mama would've reacted more to the lady if she was dangerous. Then that meant maybe Mama knew the lady, and probably Papa too if he had brought her here. 

 

She turned off her bloodline. It was too exhausting to keep up with little energy, and she just wanted to lie here and pretend it was all okay for a little longer. She squeezed her eyes shut. If she pretended to be asleep for long enough maybe it would become true. Fake it until you make it right? She heard her door open, and then footsteps that sounded like Bolt’s. “Himawari? I’m home.” He sat on the end of her bed, close enough that she knew he was there, but far away enough that she still had her space to wallow in her freak nature. 

 

It made her feel bad, that Bolt was treating her like a fragile piece of glass. “Welcome back.” It was muffled, but still audible. If she let Bolt see her crying, he’d panic and try to fix it but there was no fixing her freakish nature!

 

“Hey, Himawari, it’s gonna be okay. We went a got a nice Auntie who can help.” So they were going to try and “help” her somehow? Her stomach had been churning before, but now it was just lead. “Wanna come meet her downstairs - oh.”

 

The lady’s voice is gruff, but not unkind. “Bolt, your mother is looking for you.” That’s an obvious lie, because Mama would have called, but Bolt gets up and goes anyways, so she must have given some sign for Bolt to leave. That made her angry. So  _ so _ angry, because who was this lady to tell Bolt what to do? 

 

She throws off the covers and glares angrily at the door, uncaring about her tear-streaked face or the fact she’d been holed up in her room for almost three full days. The lady was pretty like her Uzumaki grandmother, with the same fiery red hair and pale skin, but her eyes are red too and she wear glasses like Sarada. “I’m Karin Uzumaki. I hear you’re like me.” It’s punctuated by a fierce grin.

 

She’s taken aback. “Wh-What?” Papa had said Uzumaki were rare, so she must be a distant relative. But the lady had said ‘like me’; that would imply - 

 

“Someone with a Meister’s sensing ability and the Uzumaki bloodline of chains,” Karin waved an arm and out poured chains, link after link after link. She knew she was staring, but -  _ an Uzumaki bloodline _ ? She’s never heard of that, but,  _ chains _ . She stared at her own hands, and willed her weapon form to come forth, letting her chains spill onto the bed. They looked similar, but hers were shinier. “Yeah, I thought so. Come on, Princess. Let me show you what freaks like us can do.”

 

Himawari climbed out and on shaky legs followed the lady downstairs. She supposed she should call her Aunt Karin, for blood relation. Aunt Karin walked confidently, like she knew she could handle anyone or any _ thing _ that crossed her path, even in the dead of night in a crowded urban center. They walked through the market and across to the poorer part of town, near the red light district. She shivered, because this is where demons liked to lurk, but Aunt Karin showed no fear. “Princess, turn on your eyes, just a little. Look around, tell me what you see.” It was phrased like a command, like the type Aunt Hanabi gave her in training, and it was automatic to obey. 

 

She gasped at all the souls that filled her field of vision. 360° of souls, all pure and bright like a sea of stars, except. She whirled in time to meet the face of a demon, his soul ugly and warped. She threw her hands up, terrified, but felt nothing but the whisper of wind around her. She opened her eyes and saw Aunt Karin’s chains cocooning the demon, slowly slowly compacting until finally it was just a soul. Aunt Karin grinned wickedly, “Thanks for the meal,” then swallowed it down. “On to the next one,” she called out with distinctly villainous glint to her glasses, but Himawari wasn’t afraid. 

 

“How’d you do that?” She asked as they walked through the murky streets. 

 

“Well, the chains can be used against physical attack like you saw, but are also used to attack and bind. What I did was stop the demon from being able to move, then bound his soul and shredded the rest. And I got a yummy meal, too.” Aunt Karin shrugged, then threw a bottle at some cat-callers. “If you bastards wanna come over here and say that to my face- !” She held up a chain wrapped fist and shook it menacingly. The cat-callers backed off. She coughed lightly, as if she hadn’t just cursed in front of a child, then continued, “It only works because people like us - people who have Meister sensing abilities along with Weapon abilities, that is - can sense and track the demon and counter them before they even attack.”

 

“So, Weapons with Meister abilities - they’re not freaks?”

 

“No, they’re still freaks.” Aunt Karin thought about it then amended, as if sensing her disappointment. “But being a freak isn’t bad. We have an advantage, in that we’re weapons that can and do wield themselves. We’re our own Meisters and our own Weapons. And that’s pretty cool.” 

 

Himawari thought about that as they went back home. As they reached the gate, Aunt Karin paused as if waiting for something. All the lights were on, and it looked like Mama was holding dinner on her. Tentatively, “Can we really wield ourselves?”

 

“Yeah, princess.”

 

She screwed up her courage. “Will you teach me?” 

 

Aunt Karin looked surprised. “You want me to teach you?”

 

Shei shrugged. “There aren’t a lot of kusari Weapons around.” That and there weren’t a lot of people who were Weapons and Meisters at the same time - Himawari was sure that she was looking at the only other one in the whole of Konoha right at that moment. 

 

Aunt Karin grinned, still scary but also somehow kind. She ruffled Himawari’s hair. “Sure thing Princess. But first dinner. I get the feeling you’re hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit some influence by the anon on blackkat's tumblr who talked about Himawari being a badass and called -hime. Find it here: http://blackkatmagic.tumblr.com/post/166746335470/i-know-youre-not-suuuuper-into-boruto-but-i-just
> 
> That idea plus the sort of rough-and-tumble Karin (to anyone not Sasuke rip) we see in cannon definitely influenced my take on their interaction. She'd totally both ironically and unironically call Himawari "Princess". But also (possibly begrudgingly at first?) help out a kid learning to wield a kekkai genkai (especially since Naruto went OP without ever showing that one -BIGGEST MISTAKE KISHIMOTO). IDk i'd love to see them meet in cannon. 
> 
> \- fic title straight from Soul Eater's first opening song title. Really a catchy tune. 10/10 would reccommend.


End file.
